A military man's homecoming
by Caban University
Summary: Can't really post a summary for this. It's just cute fluff 3 The jonjou men are in the army and their lovers miss them! And each man comes home for a big suprise. Someone they knew, someone they love very much, is pregnant. Pregnant...and unmarried.
1. The war for egoism: Junjou Egoist

I have such a bad tendency to start a new story when I already have 5 of them going on. Well, this is dedicated to all those gay military men&woman out there as well as the straight ones. Love you guys 333

* * *

><p><strong>A military man's homecoming<strong>

"Welcome back to the Review show where we have Misaki, Miyagi, and Hiroki in the back. They think they're here for a interview for their latest movie, _Jonjou Romantica_. Little do they know, someone very close to them will be visiting them from the army." The host said while the audience crooned, "Alright. Alright. Now, first up we have Hiroki whose lover," Someone booed, "Get him the fuck out of here. I want his balls chopped off and served at my tea party next Thursday."

The audience went silent. "Okay so like I was saying, Hiroki's lover has been serving in the military as a doctor for the past 2 years. He was supposed to be coming home in a year, however he was released for break early. Hiroki doesn't know that Nowaki's here and I expect you all to NOT PEEP A WORD ABOUT THIS!"

The audiences sweat dropped but eagerly nodded. "Now we present, MR. Hiroki"

Hiroki walked in indifferent however to anyone that knew him the young actor was beyond pissed. He missed Nowaki so much and he had to sit through THIS!

"How do you feel about your new movie?"

"It's shit." Hiroki said. Aikawa ran onto the stage and smacked him on the head yelling, "YOU CAN'T SAY THAT YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

Hiroki sighed and said, "It could go better."

The host rolled her eyes and tried not to smile because of anticipation, "Well, how do you feel about your co-workers? Is it fun working with them?"

"Miyagi's a whore, Akihiko is such a bitchy whiner for his brat, and Aikawa is the damn devil in disguise." Hiroki took a long drag out of his cigar, "God, can I leave now?"

"NO YOU MAY NOT!" Aikawa screamed from behind the set.

Hiroki sighed again.

The host cleared her throat, "I take it you miss your lover, am I right?"

"None of your concern."

It was obvious to everyone Hiroki was certainly lonely because his navy lover was not there.

"What does he do in the war?" The host pushed.

..."He's a medical assistant there...the war started because of faulty egoism in politics." Hiroki smiled, a small smile. He didn't know weather his lover was alive or dead. He hadn't talked to Nowaki in 4 months. He hadn't had sex with Nowaki in 8.

"Oh, really? Have you heard from him recently?" The host smiled. Hiroki hated it, he really did.

"No...he was supposed to call me for my birthday but it passed 3 days ago. I-I don't know where he's stationed, somewhere in central Asia, and...can we not talk about this?"

"Sure. Sure...so about your movie."

"The movie is based on Akihiko's stupid novels,"

"USAMI-SAN IS NOT STUPID," Hiroki sighed, "HE'S A PEVERTED, IDIOTIC, ASSHOLE WHO LEFT MISAKI ON THE ALTER! THAT DAMN EVIL-"

Miyagi was dragged away from backstage and pushed into his own dressing room.

"ANYWAY, the movie is based on Akihiko's BL novels." Hiroki rolled his eyes at the younger boys antics.

The host drooled, it was evident that she read all the books.

"And no, there will be no sex." The audience gasped, "And you all can blame that to Akihiko and Shinobu who yelled at Misaki until the boy was sobbing trees. So of course, Miyagi felt bad for the kid and decided there will be no porn."

"And how do you feel about this? Not being able to satisfy for everyday needs?" The host asked purely interested.

"I use Misaki." Hiroki said knowing full well Akihiko would watch this and murder him. He loved seeing his friend riled up.

"...Eh?" The host did not expect that. Her eyes went wind and she, without Hiroki seeing, waved her hand back. Security understood her wave and made sure that the giant was NOT listening...and he wasn't, thank god.

"Of course I don't use him. He's like my little brother, I just said that to kill Akihiko. Possibly. Hopefully."

"You don't like Akihiko? I thought you were best friends?" The host asked.

"I hate him."

"And why?"

"Because he left Misaki on their wedding day."

"And what about you and your lover? Are you getting married?"

"..." Hiroki said.

"Hiroki?"

"..."

"Ahhh..." The host chuckled nervously, "Well how bout this, we'll give you your birthday present and then you may leave." The host said slightly amused when Hiroki's eyebrow raised itself.

"…Fine." He finally said. The host threw her clipboard in the air and yelled, "SOMEONE GET THE GOD DAMN VIDEO ON OR ELSE-oh look, sorry! Forgot to press this button. Anyway, happy birthday Hiroki."

She then handed him a book and said, "You're going to need this."

Hiroki sighed for the thirteenth time that day. Closing his eyes he wished to be anywhere other than here. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he lurched forward. Was that Nowaki on the video?

"Hi Hiro-san. I know it's your birthday and I know I come back in another year, hopefully alive…ahahah," Hiroki frowned harder trying not to cry, "Anyway, I just wanted to say that I love you. I got you a great birthday present."

The crowd gasped when Nowaki came from behind the stage and stood behind Hiroki.

"What do you mean?"

"Turn around, Hiroki." Nowaki said holding the video camera away from him. Hiroki quizzically turned around and he suddenly began to cry. Suddenly he screamed, "BANZAI" and threw a book right at Nowaki's head.

"You stupid idiot! How could you be away for so long?"

"I love you too," Hiroki looked at the younger male in shock, "Hiro-san."

He jumped onto his lover and kissed him. Undressing him quickly he sucked on Hiroki's nipples.

"Woah, woah! P-13! P-13" The host shouted. The two horny men didn't listen and instead began making out instead. Security dragged them off stage. The audience could still hear Hiroki's moans.

"Next we have…oh god…Miyagi."

The host was very afraid. Miyagi was such a flirt.


	2. The war for terrorism: Junjou Terrorist

I hope you like this part too so um, REVIEW?

* * *

><p>"Can Miyagi step out please?" The host said very dully. Miyagi walked out blowing kisses to everyone, the host silently wished for her death.<p>

"So we heard from Hiroki, now what about you? How do you think the new movies coming?" The host said.

"Being that your people pushed me into our dressing room then no, I haven't heard from Hiroki, However, the movies coming along pretty good."

"Good…so tell us Miyagi, why are there no sex scenes between you guys?" The host asked. Miyagi chuckled.

"Well, Aikawa keeps close contact with Akihiko. She talks to him at least daily and let me tell you, he is such a whiner. It's, "where's Misaki this" or "MISAKI! PLEASE" it's getting on my nerves." Miyagi's facial expression turned really dark.

The host was nervous, "Um okay? That didn't answer the question really…"

"Yea, I know. So anyway, I'm assuming you want to know about my lover right? From what I heard you asked Hiroki about Nowaki's lover."

"No that's okay, I think we'll just give you your surprise." The host sighed when Miyagi ignored her and began talking.

"WELL, Shinobu is a brat. He's serving in the war for terrorism, in the Middle East you know? Anyway, I haven't talked to him in centuries."

"YOU TALKED TO HIM YESTERDAY YOU MORON!" Hiroki screamed from back stage.

"Ah, Hiroki…you can't ruin their time! We have to go back into the dressing room!" Misaki squealed. Hiroki followed him back inside the room.

"ANYWAY, I haven't talked to him…speaking of which," The host suddenly was nervous, "Aren't you single?"

"NO!" The host yelled. She was nervous that Shinobu would chop her head off.

"Are you worried about Shino-kun? Don't worry he won't mind he's away from America anyway. Aw, your such a cutie when you blush!" Hiroki exclaimed.

The host beamed red. "So I heard that you've taken an interest in your co-star Misaki."

"NOWAKI!" Misaki's tiny voice could be heard through the back, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Misaki! How was my Hiro-san? Was he flirting with everyone?" Nowaki asked.

By this point the host threw her clipboard off the stage. This show was not going the way she wanted it too.

"No of course not! Hiroki-nisan would never flirt with someone else…it's nice." Misaki's tone was laced with sadness.

"Oh Misaki, Is it about Akihiko-"

"DO NOT MENTION THAT STUPID BASTARDS NAME! IF I SEE HIM I'LL MURDER HIM!" Miyagi screamed. Misaki began crying as he hugged Nowaki.

"I don't want Miyagi to hurt Usagi-san!" Misaki cried. Nowaki stroked his back.

"Wait…Misaki, why do you have a bump under your shirt?" Nowaki asked innocently. Misaki's face beamed red.

"Um…we need to talk Nowaki…." Misaki said as he led the other man to the dressing room.

"Um…okay, so-"

"Anyway, the movie is awesome! I even get to kiss my adorable cute Misaki." The audience gasps, "Not that I haven't before, he's just too adorable to resist! Nah, I'm joking. Shinobu would-"

"You what?" Shinobu asked harshly.

"Oh nothing, I just tried to kiss Misaki. Anyway, I'm sure that- SHINOBU? What are you doing here?"

"Here to surprise you…I see you don't need any surprising." Shinobu turned around to leave.

"Oi, wait brat!" Shinobu kept walking around, "Shinobu, I said wait."

"No. I was in a war and I come back for **you** to find **you** flirting with other people!"

"Shinobu, Listen-"

"How many people have you cheated on me with?"

"Look, I was just-"

"How many people have seen you naked?"

"Can you let me-"

"I can't take it anymore Miyagi. This isn't fair for me."

"I was trying to tell you that I-"

"I'm lea-"

"SHINOBU LISTEN! NOW, I MISSED YOU AND I LOVE YOU AND I WOULD NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS CHEAT ON YOU. I WAS JUST AFRAID THAT WHEN YOU CAME BACK YOU WOULDN'T...you wouldn't…you wouldn't want to be with me anymore."

The audience aw'ed.

"Really?"

Miyagi sighed and shook his head out of embarrassment. "I'm an old man. Please don't make me say it on TV."

Shinobu's face contorted with hurt and Miyagi sighed.

"I love you."

"I love you too!" Shinobu ran to his lover and they kissed, not as passionate as Nowaki and Hiroki, but sweet and tender.

The two hugged each crying and whispering, "I love you" to each other.

"Let's go Yoh, we have a lot of stuff to do." Shinobu tried to be polite and not embarrass his lover any further.

"Hmm, what stuff?" Miyagi asked.

"Just…stuff," The audience caught on and their face became red.

"Stuff?"

"I'm going to have sex with you Miyagi," Shinobu walked away but stopped when he noticed Miyagi not following, "Are you coming?"

"No…but I will be," Miyagi said. Shinobu giggled at the corny joke and both males walked off stage hand and hand.

From backstage you heard, "HE WHAT? WHEN HE GETS BACK, when does he get back?"

"In a year." Replied Misaki.

"THEN IN A YEAR I'LL MAKE SURE I'M HERE AND I'LL MURDER THAT POOR BASTARD! YO MIYAGI, COME HERE!"

"What are you yelling for?" Miyagi said. He tried to whisper but there were speakers in the back too so the audience could hear them.

By now, the host was at her mental capacity of sane. She was tired, irritated, and loathed the people whom she was interviewing. They were all so LOUD!

Nowaki whispered something that sounded like, "He knocked a chicken," and Miyagi screamed. "MISAKI!" He wailed.

"Please let go of me Miyagi, Shinobu looks like he's going to murder you." Misaki said politely.

"No…I'm going to murder Akihiko." Shinobu said, causing the three other males to smile wickedly.

"Hiroki…. you're sane right?" Misaki asked hoping his 'big brother' would be in his right mind. Sadly Hiroki was chuckling with them.

The host's mood dropped expectantly. From what she was hearing, Misaki had the most problems out of all the cast. She sighed, and called, "Misaki."

The crowd gave a dull cheer.

The host wanted to go home.


	3. The war for romance: Junjou Romantica

Erm, so I have been writing. I actually have all my other JJ romantica stories almost finished. I just never update. Sorry.

**REVIEW! SUBSCRIBE! **Happy new years!

* * *

><p>After prying himself off of his families, Misaki walked out and almost cried. Everyone looked like they hated him since their faces looked so bored. He sat down on the couch waiting for the host to say something. When she didn't, Misaki coughed nervously.<p>

"Um, h-hello. How are you today?" He asked the blonde haired lady. Some life returned to her eyes and she smiled at him.

"Terrible. Your co-stars are…well they're...different." She sighed. She couldn't really call them idiots on TV; it would look bad for her reputation.

"Yea, we're a bunch of idiots. Sorry, we deal with our lovers being gone in different ways."

"Eh? Did I say idiots?" Said the host afraid that she had messed up. Misaki laughed, something he hadn't done in a while.

"No you didn't, but your facial expression did." Misaki smiled, "Um, I'm sorry we made such noise in the back road."

The host looked at Misaki weirdly, "No…that's okay."

"So you want to ask me about the movie, right?" Misaki tilted his head cutely and the audience found themselves smiling.

"Yea…so how is the movie going?"

"It's going great! I love working with everyone, it's a great experience for me!" Misaki giggled and blushed.

"That's good to hear. So…how long have you been working on this movie." The host said really intrigued by this boy.

"3 months. We still have a lot to do." Misaki smiled brightly as he tried to hide the pain in his stomach.

"When did you start the movie? Was it before or after Akihiko went to war?" The host suddenly felt bad when Misaki's face leaked with tears.

"2 months after…I'm sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't cry on television. I'm really sorry."

"No…it's my fault. I'm sorry I brought up such a topic." Now she really felt bad. All the other people she had on the show were idiots and seemed at ease when their lover surprised them. Misaki seemed the emotional type.

Misaki chuckled, "You're very kind. Thank you for your generosity but Akihiko isn't at war…he's become a journalist. He travels to different places in hope of new ideas."

"So…he isn't in danger?" The host asked suspiciously.

"No, he is. He's writing about the abuse and mistreatment of gay people as a openly gay man, I heard from Aikawa that 2 groups already attacked him." Misaki's eyes shone with worry.

"Oh…and Akihiko, what's going with you two?" She asked. For a minuet Misaki thought she was talking to Akihiko but that would be impossible.

"Well, We were about to get married. I was going forward to the alter and he wasn't there. I waited for 6 hours, even after everyone went home."

"And then?" The host and audience were on the edge of their seats listening to his story.

"I learned from Hiroki that he had left to Texas, it was a do or die situation and I understand why he left. Usagi-san has wanted to do this for a very long time, even before I came into the picture and who am I to stop his dreams." Misaki finished. He took a deep breath and gritted his teeth to stop the pain that was erupting from his stomach.

"I see, and how do you feel about seeing Usami again?" She asked fully aware that the man was behind Misaki.

"I…I wouldn't know what to say. I'd probably just stand there like an idiot gaping like a fish." Misaki clutched his stomach.

"Is that how you really feel?" The host said knowing that somehow Misaki was not being true.

"…Yes."

"Turn off the camera! See, now tell us." The host said. The camera did not turn off however.

Misaki took a deep breathe and then he said, "I'm hurt…Usagi-san betrayed me, he left me waiting on the alter looking stupid for 6 hours…I thought we were in love…I don't think your supposed to treat your loved ones like that. I don't want to see him."

Usami eye's widened out of shock.

"Why not?" The host asked. She was worried that this reunion, unlike the others, would be a failure.

"Because he left us! He didn't call or tell me anything and I…I'm going through this alone," Misaki was crying now. It was obvious he was not talking to the host but himself, "I can't do this for another 3 months by myself!"

"Misaki, you can't do what?" The host egged the young boy on who had not yet realized the secret he was spilling.

"I can't do it, but I can't burden him because he's done so much and I…I don't want to have it! At least, not by myself!" Misaki was sobbing now and the host moved towards Misaki and put her arm around him. She motioned to Akihiko with her other hand not to come near right now.

"Stay there," She whispered to him when he took a step forward. She needed to get to the bottom of this. Right now, this was no longer a TV show. This was the life of a 19-year-old boy.

"What can't you do by yourself? Tell me, I'm here for you Misaki. We all are," The audience gave a soft cheer of encouragement.

"I can't have his child!" Misaki yelled.

"What?" The host deadpanned.

"I can't have Akihiko's child by myself!" Misaki yelled and the audience gasped. Misaki took this the wrong way and thought that their surprised gasped was one of disgust. He franticly shook his arms, "I didn't deceive him! Don't think I did, okay? I love him! I love Usagi-san but I can't do this on my own. It's too much pain!"

"Misaki…" Akihiko whispered, however Misaki was too much incapacitated with his own grief.

"The doctors said it was impossible and they don't know how or why I'm like this…I just am a-and I-"

"Misaki…" Akihiko said a little louder. He turned his head to the side when he heard Hiroki yell, "YOU BASTARD"

He was tackled to the ground. Misaki turned around and gasped. His face contorted with rage when he saw the two best friends fighting. The audience was cheering them on now and Misaki's friends (Miyagi, Shinobu, and even Nowaki) were clapping and laughing. Misaki was in unbearable pain because he was in fact a boy and was not supposed to be having any kind of child. It caused his body to shut down at times and it hurt way worse than any woman's body.

"STOP!" It was silent when Misaki screamed, "SOMEONE GET THESE TWO OUT OF HERE!"

Security acted quickly and pulled the two apart.

"Misaki! I wanted to see Hiroki beat up that awful-" Miyagi started.

"Shut up, right now." Misaki said. Miyagi gasped because the cute younger boy would never talk to anyone like that.

"Damnit! Can someone please call an ambulance?" Misaki said feeling another pang of pain.

"Why would you-" The host started.

"CALL A GOD DAMN AMBULENCE LADY! NOW!" Misaki screamed. The host being afraid dialed 911 and rapidly spoke into the phone, but Misaki wouldn't know. He was passed out from the pain.


	4. The war for their hearts: Junjou ALL!

**Hey guys!** Thank you for reviewing. That was what actually made me update so quickly! :)

This is the end chapter. **REVIEW! **if you want a sequal.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we're back on the review show with Misaki and his lover, Hiroki and his lover, Miyagi and his lover, and…the…" The host prodded on making a silent plea to the audience. She wanted them to finish her sentence. "You forgot me…" Haruhiko mumbled dejectedly.<p>

"Because you're not important," Akihiko whispered.

"FISHES! AND THE FISHES!" Someone yelled out. The host sweat dropped. "Was I right?"

"I was going to say audience…" She rolled her eyes.

"So Hiroki. Now that you have a lover, what do you-" She was cut off by a very excited yell from Nowaki.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH, WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

Misaki jolted up and threw himself at Nowaki. "YEAY!"

The two boys jumped around while the host sweat dropped. "Oi"

They ignored Hiroki. "Oi!"

Again they ignored Hiroki. "MISAKI!"

Misaki turned around and while blushing he sat down. He rubbed his stomach in circles. The audience shifted in their seats, the air was tense.

"Sorry, Hiro-nisan." The audience gasped at how cute Misaki was being. Akihiko had to plead his semi-boner to go down.

"Ah…okay…and you Miyagi?" The host asked, no longer afraid of Miyagi.

"We're not getting married if that's what you mean." Miyagi said, sighing he rubbed his hair.

"He's already divorced," Shinobu said, "So we're just going to take it slow. Plus, I don't think Miyagi can handle commitment."

"What did you say, brat?" Miyagi's eye twinkled.

"I said you couldn't handle commitment. It's okay though…I understand." As quickly has Shinobu smirked was as quickly Miyagi jumped on his lover.

"Oh my," Misaki got up from the sofa where the two love birds were making out and sat next to Haruhiko. "I wonder why they always go at it like that."

"They're extremely horny. Like…rabbits." Suddenly Misaki's mood dropped and Haruhiko cursed his un-thoughtful comment. "I'm sorry."

"It's kay…"

"Oh my lord, again! SECURITY!" The two boys were making out even as security pulled them off the stage.

Misaki allowed himself to laugh lightly…he quickly regretted it when he felt pain go up his spleen. He gasped and grabbed onto Haruhiko who in turn rubbed his shoulders. "You okay?"

"Yea…it hurts to laugh, ahaha…ow…." He said wincing again.

"SO! Misaki, now…I see you're not sitting anyway near Akihiko, why is that?" She asked. She also noticed how the young boy was tightly gripping Haruhiko's hand. She also noticed the way Akihiko was glaring at his brother. She smiled to herself; this would be a fun interview.

Misaki bit his lip, "We're currently not on speaking terms."

"You're currently not on speaking terms, you mean." Akihiko said with venom. He hated his brother for how he was casually touching **his** Misaki.

"You're currently on dick mode then, hm?" Misaki glared back at Akihiko with hate and malice. It was really scary, being that Misaki was always this cheerful guy.

It was silence until Akihiko spoke out, "And you're currently on my brothers dick, hm?" Instantly he regretted what he said. He knew Misaki would never do something like that to him…he was just so upset at himself and Haruhiko he took it out on Misaki.

Misaki bit back tears and as much as everyone on that stage wanted to strangle that silver headed son of a bitch they wouldn't put Misaki through that pain again.

Haruhiko said nothing while Misaki was crying; he just rubbed Misaki's shoulders. "I have a-"

Misaki shook his head and looked to Akihiko, "You suck, Akihiko."

"Can I please kill him right now?" Hiroki said monotonously.

Misaki shook his head and grabbed onto Haruhiko's hand again. "So…about the movie?" Misaki offered. The host gradually took it.

"Let's show you guys a clip of what's to come. Play i-"

"WAIT!" Hiroki yelled. Misaki smiled mischievously and giggled causing him to go into another fit of pain. "I have to tell the audience something…especially, Bakahiko…"

"Oh, Hiro-nisan…I think you should let them find out on their own." Misaki smiled peevishly. Hiroki smiled back, matching the same devil smile Misaki was producing if not scarier.

"Are you sure, we changed a lot in the movie."

Almost simultaneously Akihiko's back straightened up, "What did you change?"

Haruhiko laughed out loud. "Oh…just…everything!"

Hiroki looked at his younger brother (they were really brothers, DNA proved that and everything) and smiled at him. Nowaki gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Oh, okay." Misaki sighed.

"WAIT!" Miyagi yelled form back stage. He came running on stage with no shirt on, "We want to see **his **reaction."

Miyagi and Shinobu (who had on just a long shirt) came rushing from the back and jumped on the couch next to Misaki and Haruhiko even though there was a perfectly empty couch.

"Well…we changed EVERYTHING after Akihiko first came on the show and didn't even apologize to our adorable Misaki!" Nowaki piped up, "And…well…who banished the 'no porn rule?"

"I did." Hiroki said.

"Me too!" Miyagi said brightly.

"As I…and what is the opinion of the young master? Is he satisfied with this decision?" Haruhiko said cupping Misaki's cheek. Misaki giggled but quickly got into character.

"I have conflicting feelings Jason. But I know…. that through death and breathe, I will love him perilously through times. Do what you will to my body…." Misaki began to tear. He was thinking of Akihiko while he said his lines.

"Mm, if he does not love you then I shall…"

"Er…guys…" Shinobu said unenthusiastically, "Can we _pleeaaasssseeeee_ watch this damn movie now?"

"Play it 30 minuets in…" Hiroki said. And the cameraman did just that. Misaki and Hiroki snickered.

"AND THIS IS YOUR SNEAK PEAK OF, _THE DEATH OF THE PRINCE!_" Hiroki, and Miyagi all said together.

So the host played it…and then gasped. Haruhiko was shirtless…in the movie…holding Misaki.

"_Froi, I'm so sorry that he's left you." Haruhiko said while cupping Misaki's face, "But if you want…I could be his replacement...I could be Yu's replacement." _

_ Misaki cried, "Jason! Stop! You should find someone not of weak consent!"_

_ Haruhiko put his finger to Misaki's lip, "Shh…just accept that you want me. Just tell me you love me, even if you don't, so that I may bear another night howling at the moon. For I am your dog to do with as you please. What do you please, Froi? What do you please?" _

_ Misaki leaned in closer. "I…I please Y-" _

_Suddenly the door busted in to reveal Miyagi and_ _Hiroki and Sumi._

Akihiko growled. He said specifically that Sumi and Haruhiko were not to go anywhere near **his** Misaki.

_Misaki stiffened and grabbed Haruhiko tighter. "Uncle Kyo…W-what are you doing here?" _

_Sumi laughed. He was enjoying the pained expression his delicate doll showed him. You have brought back Yu for me?" Misaki was weary of Sumi who he speculated wanted to kill Misaki to get to the throne. He gulped and grabbed on tighter to "Eh? Sumi, why is brother here too?"_

"_I caught them trying to sneak out of the castle…" Sumi said, "You are my dearest cousin Misaki-heika, and not even a person of your fathers blood would force me to be deceitful to you."_

"_B-But…brother! What is he speaking?" Misaki looked at Hiroki, who glanced down in shame. "I-Is…is this true? Have you fallen in love with my betrothed?" _

"_Yes, I have. I-I'm sorry, brother. I'm so very sorry…but Yu and I…we are in love." Hiroki said. He bit his lip, he was truly feeling anguish for his brother. _

"_You're in love?" Hiroki nodded, "With my love? With my other soul? With my fiancé, this you are in __**LOVE?**__ You are in love with my all being. That of whom I've practiced vows with and that of whom I've prepared to give myself and you say, you are in __**LOVE?" **_

_Misaki started crying. Hiroki went to go to him but Sumi stopped him. "You may not comfort the ones you broke…unless the ones you brake are already dead."_

"_It seems as if this problem is not my own, I'll take my leave then. I'll see you soon, young master." Haruhiko began to walk out until Misaki grabbed him by his elbow. _

"_Hm, why don't you leave? Not one person here wants you." _

"_You vile creature!" Sumi said, "The devil in disguise may not speak or thou king shall cut thy tongue off!" _

"_Don't go…don't leave me alone here…it's awfully lonely here…especially when I am no longer wanted by the one I love." Misaki wiped away his tears._

Misaki choked back a sob. Everyone on the couch started to hug him, even Hiroki and Nowaki went over to the couch to hug him. When Akihiko tried to get up he was given the death glare so he, unwillingly, sat back down.

_"Froi, You have my deepest apologies...I beg the gods for nothing but your happiness. However, why can't I have my happiness? With no hurtful words, I say marrying you was the will of my fathers. I, all this time in secret, hath loved your brother." Miyagi said while he began to tear up and snuggled into Hiroki. _

_ "This is mad! Does no one care about my sanity? This is madness! Why do you fury me so, Julian? Why do you fury me so…brother?" " Misaki squeaked. He backed away until he could not move back further. His back was on the window now. _

_ "I can not apologize more than I already have," Hiroki began. Misaki put his hand up. _

_ "You can kiss the dirt with red tulips you ass clown!" Sumi screamed. _

_ "How dare you say this to me? I have shed no blood unlike you! It is knowledge that you have killed my mother!" Hiroki screamed back. _

_ "I have done no such thing…and even if I had…your mother was a monstrous whore as well as mistress to the king."_

_ "UNCLE! That is enough! Hiroki's mother is as much as my mother!" _

_ "You are not that woman's child!" Sumi yelled at Misaki, "You are not an impure animal!" _

_ "Don't you speak of Julian like that you demonic piece of royal shit!" Miyagi, in his character of Yu, yelled. _

_ "Uncle! My brother's family is mine own…if you dishonor this then I will not banish you but put you to death I will." Misaki glared angrily at Sumi, "Now take your leave."_

"_Goodbye child." _

"_See you in the marrow, uncle." Misaki said trying to make his voice sound more confident then he really was. _

"…_We'll see young master. We'll see." And with that, Sumi left. _

_ "Good riddance," Hiroki said as he finally let out a breath he was holding. Misaki did the same._

_ "Just go. " All four men looked at Misaki confused, "Both of you may go…run away, elope, have children…I don't care. Just put me out of my misery and go…" _

_ "You're misery? Why is Jason in here with his shirt off hm? Seems to me as if you were having some fun too…" Miyagi, as the character Yu said._

_ "I'll have you know that I was trying to mend pieces of Froi that you shattered…" Haruhiko replied with distain towards his fictional brother._

_ "How dare you call young master by his name and not by his title?" Miyagi humped and turned away._

_ "You are but dirt in my boot and Froi is my boot." _

_ "Jason…I'm pretending you aren't my brother and I'm going to beat you silly for thinking you could ever talk down to me." Miyagi said glaring at Haruhiko. _

_ "Mind your tongue before I cut it off you insolent fool!"_

_ "I'll have silence otherwise I __**will**__ behead both of you." Misaki said. He was still crying. The sobs had died down though._

_ "But brother-" _

_ "Please just go, " Misaki said. After a few minuets of Hiroki standing there defiantly Misaki shook his head, "If you still hold love for me Julian, you will leave."_

_ "I love you, brother." Julian, Hiroki's character said, _

_ "…I love you too Julian…now go before father finds out of your treachery. I will keep him at bay until I figure what to do."_

_ "Thank you, your grace." Miyagi grabbed Hiroki and both boys ran away. It was then Haruhiko grabbed Misaki and pushed him onto the bed. He crouched on top of him and smirked. _

_ "I am sorry for my brother…" Haruhiko said. He wiped away Misaki's tears._

_ "Tis not your fault but mine…I…I'm not ready to move on yet, Jason." Misaki cried out. He wanted desperately to sob, but he couldn't. _

_ "Let me make you forget. Please." Haruhiko said. Misaki suddenly stopped crying, sighing he mumbled something. _

_ "I could not hear you Froi." _

_ "I said…" Misaki hesitated, "I said, make love to me then. Wipe him from my heart. I want to rue the day I ever met that heart breaking lovable man. Know that through death and breath, I will love him perilously through times. With this said, do what you will to my body." _

_ Haruhiko and Misaki began making out. Soon Misaki's shirt was off. The camera was angled in a way where his baby bump could not be seen. "If he does not love you then I shall." Misaki moaned into Haruhiko's kiss and grinded his hips on the silver headed man's leg. _

_ "Mmm, Froi…" Haruhiko said. He unzipped the chocolate haired boys pants. Misaki moaned louder. _

"_Oh god, just take me now!" Misaki yelled. _

_ "As you wish, Froi." Haruhiko said before pushing Misaki closer to him._

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Akihiko screamed before lunging at Haruhiko.

_Haruhiko kissed Misaki's stomach and the boy moaned again. _

"DAMN IT AKIHIKO! Are you that stupid?" Haruhiko looked at his brother pleadingly.

"How dare you kiss **my** Misaki! I love him you son of a bitch!" Akihiko screamed.

"_Jason! Please! I want you!" Misaki pushed himself onto Jason's body._

"Er…turn the movie off please…" The host said awkwardly.

"Then how could you leave him?" Nowaki now intervened. Hiroki grabbed his gentle giant to keep Nowaki from decking the man.

"Yea, how could you leave Misaki here? Alone!" Miyagi screamed.

The audience cheered on while Misaki rubbed his stomach and grabbed Haruhiko's arm. Stress was not good for the baby.

"How could I leave him? HOW COULD I LEAVE HIM? HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO **ME?**" Akihiko screamed back.

"Do to you? What the hell did I ever do to you? You left because you hated me! Because you still were in love with Takahiro." Misaki now was standing in front of Akihiko ready to hit him.

"I left because I loved you!" Akihiko didn't notice that Misaki was looking at him with lust because Akihiko had his eyes shut closed. "I left because I was so scared. You were so…so gentle and fragile. I felt like I was breaking you…I was forcing you into a marriage you didn't want…you're so young! You could do so many things! Date so many people…and every time I told you I love you and you didn't say it back…every time we had sex…I felt like I was forcing you-"

Misaki slapped Akihiko. Everyone in the room gasped, they did not expect anything like that.

"So you talk to me! You tell me that! You don't fucking leave me on the day of our god damn wedding!" Misaki screamed, he was turning red from anger, "You ask me if I'm okay! You don't run away you coward! You stupid perverted coward!"

"I know we're over…I-I know…" Akihiko choked out.

Misaki's eyes widened. However, Akihiko still had his eyes closed. "…We are…I'm sorry Usami, but this is how it's going to be. I'm going to move in with Haruhiko. You'll never see me or you're child. You don't have to love us." Misaki said, trying hard not to tremble.

"I will never in my life stop loving our child!" Akihiko said with no humor behind his words, "I was afraid…I was so afraid of what you'd think. What if you didn't love me? What if you were doing this because you pitied me? What if…What if everyone was right? If I wasn't good enough for you and I…I thought you'd made yourself believe that marrying me was right…I love you Misaki! I love you so much and-"

Misaki put his arms around Akihiko and kissed him. Suddenly, Akihiko's eyes flew open. After a few seconds the initial shock had left Akihiko and he reacted to the kiss. However, Misaki pulled away.

"I love you too, Usagi-san. I love you too." Misaki smiled and gasped when he felt a pain hit his stomach.

Usagi bent down and kissed his stomach. He whispered gently, "Hi baby…I'm your father. I'm your daddy. I'm going to be such a good daddy so that you'll love me forever!"

"Oh god!" Misaki gasped. Akihiko grabbed Misaki and asked, "What's wrong?"

"…My child has your DNA! What if he can't cook? What is she starts molesting schoolboys?...What if…What if _he _starts molesting schoolboys? USAGI! YOU'RE DEAD!"

Misaki lunged at Akihiko and brought him to the ground, "YOU MADE MY BABY GIRL A RAPIST! MY BABY GIRL!..wait…you made my boy a rapist too…YOU MADE MY BABY BOY A RAPIST! YOU EVIL PERSON! USAGIII!"

The host laughed, thankful she was able to see the two lovebirds make up. She just had a thought come to her…what if she made a reality TV show…

Yes she will. It will be centered on these people's lives.

It will be called, _Junjou REALITY?_


End file.
